Worst Day
by ChouiChoui
Summary: Kero's worst day. Events that happened for one day. Please R&R.


Worst Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters [Unless I just made it up]   
  
Don't own so don't sue.  
  
One-shot of Kero's day.  
  
"I've never been so insulted in my life, how can that gaki call me a stuffed animal. I'll show that kid... I'll show him..." I rambled on and on in the middle of the night.  
  
'I am Keroberos. The guardian of the Clow, how dare that gaki call ME a stuffed animal? I'll see that he'll survive...' I thought endlessly until if finally fell asleep...  
  
The alarm clock went off as I woke up.  
  
I got out of my house, which was a so-called draw from a desk. No I'm not poor, I'm just about 5 inches tall. I started to walk around my little room. It was time to get up and wake Mistress up.  
  
I shook Mistress and tried to wake her up. She wouldn't get up.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN" I screamed, but nothing happened.  
  
"Hoe... Just... 5..." Mistress Sakura said.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I screamed hoping for a response. I learned a lesson, "Be careful of what you wish for".  
  
Next thing I knew, I was flying/flicked half way across the room.  
  
"HOEEEE~!" Mistress Sakura scream.  
  
"KERO-CHAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Mistress Sakura said.  
  
"I DID! AT LEAST TRIED TO! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled.  
  
"Kaijuu, Its time to go!" Her annoying brother, Touya screamed.  
  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!" Mistress screamed back.  
  
Mistress Sakura a normal 13 year old, or at least as normal as she can get. She released the power of the clow and now since she captured all of the clow cards, she must change them to Sakura cards. Mistress has emerald eyes, and brown hair. She mostly puts her hair in two pigtails on the side and the rest down. She's a very caring person with a big heart. Mistress was running around the room trying to get ready.  
  
"Kero-cha-. You-- foo- I- in the kitc-" Sakura rambled.  
  
"Sakura-chan... Just go to school, I'll find my own breakfast."  
  
"Arigatou [thank you] Kero-chan!" Mistress said as she ran out the door.  
  
'Now, what to do...' I thought.  
  
'Maybe I should see if there is any food for breakfast...'  
  
I went downstairs and made sure that the coast was clear. I manage to go into the kitchen, when all of a sudden, the door opened. I returned to my state as a toy. Touya just came in.  
  
'Oh no... If Touya notic-'  
  
Touya started to stare at me.  
  
'Uh-oh'  
  
Touya just stood there staring at me for a few moments. When, Yukito called him to go to school.  
  
"Hai [yes], I'm coming" Touya stated.  
  
Touya left the house; he was looking for his history book.  
  
I stood there a few more moments to make sure he doesn't come back.  
  
'FINALLY, I can eat.'  
  
I opened the fridge, or at least tried. It wouldn't bulge.  
  
'WHAT IS IT WITH THIS FRIDGE? I CAN'T EVER OPEN IT!!!!! Argh, fine, I'll do something else then'  
  
'Oooohhhh VIDEO GAMES!'  
  
I started playing a game. I didn't bother to look at the title. I started playing when all of a sudden; my cell phone ran. I hit the receive call button with my left foot.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Kero-chan! You're playing games ALREADY?!" Mistress yelled.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"12 o'clock" Mistress said.  
  
"Then, I'm late in playing it."  
  
"Hoe... Did you eat anything yet?"  
  
"Um... No."  
  
"WHY NOT?" She yelled.  
  
"I couldn't open the fridge." I said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Um... I'll make something for you when I come home okay?"  
  
I was still playing the game... until I heard what she said.  
  
"YAY!" I cheered completely forgetting about the game.  
  
"Bye Kero-chan"  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan"  
  
As I just remembered, I looked at the screen.  
  
"Game Over  
  
Score: 3,999,999,999."  
  
The screen said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" My scream echoed through the house.  
  
'I MUST get a perfect score! I am NOT giving up'  
  
Several more hours passed.  
  
'Wahhhhhhhhh I can't get a perfect score. EACH time, it's ALWAYS 3,999,999,999'  
  
Suddenly, the door downstairs opened. Someone was home. I ran quickly to my post. I heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
  
'OH NO! I forgot to turn off the TV!'  
  
I flew fast to turn it off. When suddenly, someone opened the door. I turned it off. Thud. There I was, acting like a lifeless form. I couldn't who it was. Someone was walking into the room. It was Touya. Does he know what I am? Did he see me turn off the TV? Panic was coming to my mind. I was on the floor. Does he know that I'm suppose to be on the shelf? Panic has overcome me. I felt his stare at me.  
  
'When would he go and leave? Why did he come into his room?'  
  
Finally, he left. Then, he went downstairs.  
  
'When is Mistress coming back?' Panic was racing through my mind.  
  
Finally, after what seems like eternality. Mistress came home.  
  
"Konnichiwa [Good afternoon] onni-chan [brother]. I'm going to my room"   
  
Mistress said.  
  
Mistress came to her room. She saw me as lifeless as someone can get.  
  
"Kero-chan! Why are you like that?" Mistress asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, You're brother was up here before. So, I decided to stay like that until you got back so, he doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Oh Kero-chan, you must be tired. I'll go get you some pudding"  
  
"PUDDING~! ARIGATOU [thank you] SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
With that last comment, Mistress left to get me pudding.  
  
Time to play games again~!  
  
I headed for the tv. Then, I started the game once again.  
  
"Bang, Bam, Boom, Whoosh, Sheesh..." my rambling continued.  
  
"This way, that way, Faster, Slower, Go here, No there..." When suddenly, Mistress came with pudding.  
  
"PUDDING~!" I screamed. When, I suddenly remembered the game. I ran to the screen.  
  
"Game Over.  
  
Score: 3,999,999,999"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." I screamed.  
  
"Kero-chan! Touya will hear you!"  
  
"Oh, gomen [sorry]."  
  
I started to head for the pudding. Clumsy me, I tripped over my own foot and fell INTO the pudding. How embarrassing. The spoon went flying over my head and ended up a centimeter from my face. 'Ep' I thought. If I was just a centimeter closer...  
  
Ding-Dong. Someone was at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Mistress screamed and ran downstairs. A few moments later, someone started to enter the room. I, once again, became lifeless. I found out that, Tomoyo came over and entered the room with Mistress.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" She screamed.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" I yelled back.  
  
Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and started at me.  
  
'Uh-oh. This means...'  
  
"KERO-CHAN! I have something for you! Okay, I brought sweets and snacks for you... IF you try on something for me!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Please Kero-chan? For the chocolate cake?"  
  
"CHOCOLATE CA-"  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura raced to the door.  
  
A few moments later, the gaki [brat] was here...  
  
'E-gag! Why is the gak-"  
  
"I am NOT a gaki!!" A sudden outburst from the gaki had occured.  
  
"Hoee..." I heard Mistress say.  
  
"Okay, I have costumes for all of you!"  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY!" The gaki said.  
  
"Hoe..." Mistress said.  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"  
  
There was an evil glint in Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
After a few moment of struggling, we all finally gave in. We were going to wear what she wanted us to.   
  
Sakura-chan was the first to change. She came out in a pink dress with green peony flowers all decorated at the bottom. There were black outlines of the flowers and a veil underneath the dress. Her hair was in a ponytail and was tied up with a pink and green ribbon. I saw the gaki get red.  
  
"Sakura-chan looks so beautiful..." I heard Tomoyo-chan say.  
  
Next was the gaki. I didn't know what was so special about making him change. He was in a green shirt and a green pair of pants. It was decorated with Cherry Blossoms on the ends of the shirt and pair of pants and the cheery blossoms was in pink. I yawned showing disrespect.   
  
Next was me. All mighty Keroberos. All I had was a hat. The hat was like one of those new kinds of hats. It was decorated in orange and red. Some costume.  
  
It was now around 5.  
  
  
  
"I STILL DIDN'T GET MY SWEETS!" I yelled.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
I few to the table where my pudding was before. I started to walk to the table; when suddenly, a disaster strikes. We had another mission. Time to go and fly out the window.  
  
"Ohohohohohoho~! I get to record Li-kun, Sakura-chan and Kero-chan in   
  
these costumes. I'm so happy! My dream came true."  
  
"Hoe..." Mistress said.  
  
We all left the house and went to where the disturbance was.  
  
"This better end SOON" I manage to grit out.  
  
I was mad. I didn't get my pudding.  
  
All of a sudden, toys appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Hoe.. Toys?" Mistress said.  
  
"How did they get here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you feel that?" Syaoran said.  
  
All of a sudden, a 3-inch toy attacked me, which was a cat.  
  
"Kero-chan! Are you okay?" I heard Mistress say.  
  
"I'm getting too old for these things. I'm more than a few centuries old!!!   
  
What do you expect from m-"  
  
And, I got hit with a 2-INCH snail toy!!!  
  
"Kero-chan! Pay attention!" Sakura said.  
  
"ARGH! Wha- OW"  
  
I got hit again. That wanna-be-live toy is throwing rocks at me now!!  
  
Argh. I can't stand this anymore!! I'm changing forms NOW! A glowing light wrapped around me and I changed to my true form. A lion look-alike. I was all powerful Keroberos and I can launch an attack now!  
  
I heard Sakura changed her card. I missed it... HOW COULD I?  
  
"Sniff... Sniff... How could I have missed it?" I whined.  
  
"Aww, its okay Kero-chan. You'll get to see the other captures okay   
  
Kero-chan? By the way, are you okay?" Mistress asked.  
  
We got back home. It was 7. My mouth was open from horror.  
  
"NANI? [What] I've been out there for TWO HOURS?! GETTING ABUSED BY  
  
WANNA-BE TOYS?!" My first reaction was.  
  
They all sweated dropped. I remembered my pudding.  
  
"YAY~! Pudding" I praised.  
  
But when I was finally close enough to eat it. It was gone.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR!!! WHERE DID MY PUDDING GO?!" I yelled.  
  
I looked around the room and saw the gaki. He ate my pudding.  
  
"GAKI! YOU ATE MY PUDDING!"  
  
"NANI?! [What] I DID NO SUCH THING!" He yelled back.  
  
"Hoe..." Mistress said.  
  
"Ohohohoho~! So much excitement. I'm going to run out of tape soon."   
  
Tomoyo-chan said.  
  
"I'm leaving Kaijuu!" Touya screamed.  
  
"HAI! [Yes]." Mistress yelled back.  
  
I went back to playing games. Tomoyo, Mistress and the gaki went   
  
downstairs to watch TV. After an hour, Mistress came in and gave me some   
  
food.  
  
"FOOD~! Arigatou [thank you] Sakura-chan!"  
  
"You're welcome Kero-chan!" Mistress said.  
  
I was distracted from the game system. When I finally remember about the game, I turned to the game.  
  
"NANI?! [what] HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"  
  
"Game Over  
  
Score: 3,999,999,999."  
  
The screen said.  
  
"Sniff... Sniff... How is this possible...?" I started to ramble on about this.  
  
It was around 8:30. The gaki left with Tomoyo. Mistress forced me downstairs. Touya didn't come back yet.  
  
"Ja ne!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Good-bye" The gaki said.  
  
Mistress made me say good-bye. The only words that I could have mumbled out of my mouth were...  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan! Trip gaki."  
  
Next thing I knew, the gaki fell. I bursted out with laughter as of course me being a genius tied his shoelaces together before he left. I shall never forgot his expression nor would he forget mine... After that, he dumped crazy glue to my body and attached me to a toilet that he made. I was stuck like that for at least 10 hours. The horror of what he did. All I could do was struggle but I couldn't move. I tried to become my larger, more powerful self, but I couldn't. I was trapped here, like that. My little body and big head sticking out of the toilet with crazy glue all around me.  
  
Finally they departed. I was in huge trouble with Mistress. All she said to me was: "I'll help you out of this when you learn not to do that anymore." With those words, she left me in a cardboard box and something that looks like a toilet. I was going to be here for the rest of my life if I don't apologize.  
  
Finally, the horror day was over. Never again do I want another day like this. Never again. 


End file.
